


Love Remembered

by CartaEscarlate



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Fantasy, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dracula AU, F/M, Gothic Romance, Gothic fiction, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Star Wars AU, Vampires, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartaEscarlate/pseuds/CartaEscarlate
Summary: “I have crossed oceans of time to find you.” The centuries-old vampire prince Kylo Ren comes to Coruscant to seduce Rey, his barrister Finn’s fiancée and reincarnation of his bride Kira.Reylo AU Francis Ford Coppola's "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (1992) with a twist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99
Collections: Reylo - AU's (Star Wars)





	1. Prologue

The year is 1462.

The Resistance threatens the power and might of the religious First Order, conquering and spreading its influence across the continent. From Chandrila although based on Mustafar, a knight has risen from the ancient order of the Knights of Ren. He was known for his military title of Kylo Ren although his birth name was Ben Solo. On the evening of the final battle, his bride, Princess Kira, begged him not to leave, for she feared for his life, and Kylo priced his wife-to-be above all things on earth. 

Her hands trembled while she presented him with his helmet, for she knew he would face a terrible force from which he might never return. Kylo accepted it, while gently caressing the back of her neck. She looked more beautiful than ever, although her hazel eyes were pierced with tears, which made her golden jewelry shine.

With her hands upon his chest, Kira came forward and took his lips into a deep and desperate kiss of farewell. 

"My prince," She wept against his mouth. "Must you go so soon?"

"I'll return within the fortnight," He said, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "I promise, my love."

Kylo walked ahead, towards the door and into the unknown. He felt his heart beating on his ears, the thrill before the slaughter. Her voice haunted him, begging him to return for she couldn't ever live without him. Her beloved's weeping was hard to neglect and it broke him inside out. Then, her hand stopped him and turned him to face her again, her hands upon his cheeks while his lips were consumed by hers.

"I must go, my love."

She wept against his neck, placing little kisses on his face, feeling the coldness of his armor against her skin, his long strands of dark hair.

He took a deep breath before breaking apart from her again. He would return and they would be married, together until they both die of old age. He wanted to promise her all of it but there was no time and when the doors opened, Kylo's army was already expecting him, the banners flying in the wind as the sun went down.

Kira just stood there, watching his departure, with tears in her eyes, a knot on her throat and a heaviness on her heart. 

***

The battle was a success and Kylo Ren emerged victoriously.

Amidst of blood and dust, he thanked God for his triumph, and then he thought of his bride. Kira. He rode home alone, as fast as the horse could carry him. He would summon a priest and they would be wed at once. He would make her his for all eternity, for they were one flesh, one soul. However, when he arrived at Mustafar, his entire world collapsed. The vengeful Resistance sent a message to the castle, bringing false reports of Kylo Ren's death. And Kira, believing it to be true, threw herself into the river.

Kylo entered the chapel and saw her lying there, on the floor. Her body and gown still wet from the water. He knelt before her, caressing her cold face, rage and despair growing within. Rage against the Resistance for deceiving her, against the priests for keeping her there, because she died alone, believing him dead... _Kira, my life, my love._ Gone.

"The Resistance sent us dishonest news of your death, my prince," The priest informed. "The princess jumped to her death. We couldn't stop her. There's nothing we could have done to save her. _Those_ are her final words." The priest pointed to a note next to Kira's body.

Kylo took the note into his hands. It was spilled with blood and traces of water and black ink, the calligraphy erratic and hopeless. _My prince is dead. All is lost without him. May God reunite us in Heaven._ A howl of sadness and desperation escaped Kylo's throat as he read what his beloved wrote before- He couldn't picture it. The pain was too much for him to bear. It was like half of his soul has died. Seeing her like this was too much and awaken deep dark instincts within him.

"She has taken her own life, my prince," The priest said. "Her soul cannot be saved. She's damned to Hell for all eternity. It's God's law."

The darkness grew inside until it burst and Kylo roared in anger. How dare them condemning his bride to Hell? In his rage, Kylo began to slay everything around him, throwing stone statues against the floor, chopping wooden crucifixes in half. 

"Sacrilege!" The priest yelled, in turmoil, as Kylo wielded his sword and aimed it at him.

"Is this my reward for defending the First Order?" His voice was consumed by grief and hatred. 

"Sacrilege! Do not turn your back on us! You were chosen by God to protect-"

"I renounce God!" Kylo roared, beating on his own chest while tears streamed down his face "If my beloved burns in Hell, so shall I. I'll arise from my own death to avenge hers with all the powers of Darkness!"

He held his sword high and ran towards the stone crucifix on the altar. The metal tip pierced the stone and it began to bleed. Blood dripping from the wound Kylo Ren inflicted upon the stone. Soon, the chapel started bleeding as well. Angels, candle flames, weeping hot thick blood. Kylo took the golden holy cup to collect the blood that poured from the wounded stone.

"The blood is the life," He said while taking the cup to his lips. "And the blood, it shall be mine!" He drank the cup, feeling the thick liquid washing down his throat, while the priest watched in horror, taking a step back, almost slipping on his own step.

Kylo Ren shrieked in agony while he felt his core burning and shifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I've seen those Adam's photos in "The Last Duel" set this idea popped into my head. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Those who are familiar with this film know what to expect: this fanfic is Coppola's "Dracula" 2.0. but with Reylo and a different ending (full vampire king and queen) because I've been bitter about that ending for years. Those who never watched this film (it's different from the book, btw), beware: this story might upset some of you because it's dark, bloody, has F/nnr/y and major character deaths.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1897\. Newly qualified solicitor Finn Storm takes the foreign prince Kylo Ren as a client from his colleague Chewbacca, who has gone insane. He travels to Mustafar and meets the prince, who takes an interest in Rey, Finn's bride, after seeing her photograph. The prince travels to Coruscant, leaving Finn as a gift to his brides.

**1897**

**Four Centuries Later**

* * *

The night fell over Coruscant. The smoke leaving the chimneys filled the air with a burnt wood scent while the clouds painted the sky, and no constellations were visible. It was a cold Autumn night, drawing near Winter.

On Dr. Beaumont Kin's Lunatic Asylum, a large man with long hair and beard rumbled his usual foolishnesses, alone on his cell. By the name of Chewbacca, he was a strange case, and strangest was the fact Dr. Kin had no concept of what provoked his sudden affliction. It was an illness of the mind, for his thoughts made no sense and he spent his days muttering cryptic sentences on his solitude. On this very night, he spoke of things to come. "I've done everything that you asked, master. All the preparations are in order." His voice was deep and roaring, and his eyes were gazing at the ceiling. "I await your command for I know that, when the rewards are given, I will be one of those who benefit from your generosity." His large hand reached up and caught a fly, which he took into his mouth and ate like it was a refined meal. "Thank you."

Not far from there, on Holdo and D'Acy's Law Firm, Mrs. Amilyn Holdo speaks with his freshest law clerk, Finnley Storm, called Finn by those close to him. He seated uncomfortably on his chair while waiting for Holdo to initiate the conversation. He had no idea why she summoned him at such a late hour. "Chewbacca has gone insane. He lost his greedy mind, poor chap, and now he's an inmate at Dr. Kin's." Holdo informed with a stern voice while taking a seat on her chair, but Finn has already heard the rumors. "I want you to take his place and assume his foreign client, this eccentric prince Ren. He's been buying properties around Coruscant."

"Of course I'll attend to the prince," Finn nodded, slightly nervous yet honored at the unexpected promotion. "Thank you for your confidence."

"This is a great opportunity for you, Mr. Storm," Holdo stated, her deep blue eyes observing him. "But you'll have to leave for Mustafar at once." 

"I understand," Finn replied, yet he couldn't help but feel curious. "If I may inquire, what happened to Mr. Chewbacca on Mustafar?"

"Nothing... Personal issues." But there was something in Holdo's voice that didn't bring Finn any ease of mind. "Close these transactions with the prince and your future with this firm is assured."

"I'll give it my full attention."

Finn nodded although he was both frightened and enthusiastic about the task at hand.

The next morning, he went to say farewell to his bride, Rey. They spoke on the garden of her closest friend's estate, Rose Tico. His wife-to-be had come from an orphanage but didn't relish talking about her past nor the fact she was abandoned by her parents, whom she knew nothing about. He could sense she wasn't thrilled about the news of his departure. "Well, we've waited this long, haven't we?" Her voice sounded both upset and unhappy.

"We can be married when I return."

"Of course."

He recognized she was bothered about the affair and promised: "I'll write. Whenever I can."

Rey gently grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Finn," Her voice was a whisper, almost begging. "I love you." She placed his lips upon his, in a tender yet modest kiss of farewell. They've known each other for many years and a marriage between the two seemed to make sense given the circumstances. Theirs was a dutiful love.

"I love you, Rey."

***

Seven days later, the train was approaching Mustafar. The landscape has drastically shifted since he left Coruscant and the buildings of the city were exchanged by a vast and sterile scenery of dark and smoky hills and flatlands. Finn was about to enter the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states, deep within the mountains, one of the wildest and least known portions of the continent. Finn reached for his coat's inside pocket and took Rey's picture. It was a photograph she had taken for him to keep, a token of their betrothal. They have postponed their wedding countless times before, what were another two weeks? They could wait, they were still young. Presently, he had to focus on the task at hand, to secure his career at the Law firm and provide a good life for both of them.

In the meanwhile, the mysterious prince Ren has sent him a welcoming letter: _My friend. Welcome to Mustafar. I'm anxiously expecting you. My carriage will await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from Coruscant has been a happy one and that you'll enjoy your stay in my beautiful land. Your friend, R._

When Finn debarked the train, he had to grab a carriage to another location, where the prince would come to meet him. He traveled alongside an old woman and they remained silent the entire time. When they arrived at the stop, however, Finn sighed in desperation, realizing that no one was there to gather him. "We're too early, driver. No one's here."

He was unaware of the time, and it seemed not to matter in that region. When he stepped into the night, the old woman handed him a wooden crucifix and said: "For the dead travel fast." Those words made him shiver, particularly when the driver took off. He didn't have to wait longer since the prince's carriage arrived shortly after. It was, however, empty. This enigmatic prince Ren was nowhere to be found. The coach driver signaled him to enter the vehicle and sit down, which he did.

"Excuse me, sir? Is the castle far?" Finn inquired after a while but was offered no reply.

He began to feel a sense of dread like some unknown terror was approaching. The wolves on the carriage's trail didn't make him feel any less concerned, if anything it started to frighten him and he wondered if he has made the right decision in coming here in the first place. It was a dreary place, indeed. How could anyone live there, in such darkness and bareness? The mountains seemed to smoke like they were once caught on fire, and the air smelled foul, like an ancient volcano. The carriage speeded up a narrow crag, a sharp precipice below their feet and Finn started to fret about his safety. Even though he wasn't an overly religious man, he kept the crucifix close to his chest.

Once they arrived at the castle's doors, Finn disembarked in the courtyard but no one was there. And if the landscape was dark, Ren's castle was darker. It was an old stone structure, built centuries ago. He witnessed as the carriage departure and was left to look around, searching for his welcoming party but found none. Taking a deep breath, Finn climbed the ancient staircase, up to the entrance's door. As soon as he approached, the doors opened with a gritting sound that sent cold shivers down his spine. From the darkness within, an old man dressed in black robes appeared, bearing a lantern.

"Welcome to my home," The old man said, and his voice seemed as old as his physique. "Enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring."

"Prince Ren?" Finn inquired with suspicion, observing the elder before him. This man appeared too old to travel so it was puzzling why would he ever purchase several proprieties around the big city. However, given his wealth, perhaps he didn't know what to do with his capital anymore or wished to gift them to his descendants.

"I am Kylo Ren." The man nodded. "I bid you welcome to my home, Mr. Storm. Please, come in."

Avoiding the prince's intense gaze, Finn stepped inside and the old man led him into the dining room. It was like the centuries haven't passed by that place, everything was antiquated. Perhaps it was mere nostalgia on the prince's part for these aristocrats are often overly fond of the past, Finn has come to realize.

"Please, have some supper," He said, his hand pointing at the table. "I trust you'll excuse me that I do not join you but I have already dined and I never drink... wine."

There was something about the way prince Ren spelled wine that troubled Finn, but he seated at the table nonetheless. The prince had several courses prepared but Finn only ate the roasted fish and potatoes, washing it down with red wine. He ate in silence, feeling the prince's gaze over him all the while. There was something obscure about this man, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Trying to avoid eye contact, his sight traveled the room. There was little ornamentation, so a large portrait of a young man wasn't hard to overlook. 

"An ancestor?" Finn asked, denoting the portrait on the wall. "I see a resemblance."

Resemblance was an understatement for the man on the portrait could very well be the old man before him on his youth: he had dark and thick hair falling down his shoulders, which contrasted with his alabaster skin, prominent nose and piercing dark eyes. He dressed in armor, and although Finn was no historian, he could have guessed it dated back to the 15th century. 

"The Knights of Ren," Kylo said. "An ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church against all enemies of the First Order. That connection wasn't entirely successful."

"Oh, yes." Finn snickered, believing the prince to be jesting.

However, the prince furiously grasped a sword and aimed it at Finn, with some dark emotion on his gaze. "It's no laughing matter! We Knights of Ren have a right to be proud. What devil or witch was ever so great as Vader whose blood flows in these veins? Blood is a too precious thing in this age. The warlike days are over. The victories of my people are but a tale to be told. I'm the last of my kind."  
  
"I have offended you with my ignorance," Finn awkwardly moved on his seat and cleared his throat. "Forgive me."

Later, at the library of the castle, the prince affixed his seal to a deed of purchase. "I long to go through the crowded streets of your mighty Coruscant, Mr. Storm. To be amid the whirl and the rush of humanity, to share its life, its changes, its deaths."

"There," Finn declared while attaching his signature to the deed. "You are now the owner of Black Sun castle on Coruscant Heights. Congratulations."

"Your firm writes highly of your talents," The prince nodded. "They claim you to be a man of good taste and a worthy substitute to your predecessor, Mr. Chewbacca."

"You may rely on me, prince," Finn smirked, unaware of the prince's lost gaze upon a portrait on the desk. "Forgive my curiosity, but why ten houses in such precise locations around Coruscant? Is it to raise the market value?"

However, Finn received no answer. The prince plucked the portrait between his skeleton white fingers, almost caressing it. "Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be ordered to a single purpose? The luckiest man who walks this earth is the one who finds true love..."

"Oh," He looked over his shoulder. "You found Rey! I thought she was lost. We're to be married as soon as I return. Are you married, prince Ren?" No response and the old man was still holding on to Rey's photograph in a fashion Finn deemed strange and disturbing even. "Sir, are you married?"

Kylo slowly turned away from the photograph and his eyes were glittering and indescribably sad. "I-I was married once... ages ago it seems. She died."

"Oh," Finn sighed, regretting his curiosity. "I'm very sorry."

"She was the fortunate one," The prince gasped and lowered the portrait. "Your bride will no doubt make a devoted wife and you a faithful husband. Come, my friend. Write to your firm and loved ones, and say it would please me if you would to stay until a month from now."

"A month?" Finn was taken back, it wasn't what he was expecting at all. "Do you wish me to stay that long? Why-?"

"I'll take no refusal."

The way the prince eyed upon him frightened him, a sense of horror building, but Finn eventually picked up a pen and a piece of paper to write.

***

Finn had been gone for a fortnight now, and although Rey was disappointed at first because their nuptials were, yet again, delayed, she was glad for his promotion and for him to be trusted with such an important assignment. She was thrilled to hear all the news, for it must be pleasant to see foreign countries. She wondered if Finn and she would ever see them together. Rey knew Finn wasn't particularly fond of the idea of her staying with Rose, due to her forward personality, but she has been her friend since childhood and didn't mind her humble past. She knew Finn often worried about his career and not being able to provide for her, and Rey thought that if she became accustomed to the wealth and privileges of the Tico family, she would not be content as the wife of a mere clerk in a law firm. Rey recognized it to be unlikely since she was only a schoolmistress herself.

She picked up a nearby book titled "Arabian Nights" and opened it to reveal an illustration of a man and a woman engaging in sexual pleasure in a most embarrassing position, the woman's back seemed to break, while the men knelt before her. "How disgustingly awful!" She prudishly closed the book.

"Oh, Rey, you're always working!" Rose Tico entered the room, running towards her friend. "Is your ambitious Finn Storm forcing you to learn that ridiculous machine when you could be performing unspeakable acts of desperate passion on the parlor floor?"

"Rose! You shouldn't talk about my fiance in such a way," Rey blushed. "There's more to marriage than carnal pleasure." On a fit of rage, she knocked the book on the floor and it opened, much to Rose delight.

"Oh, Rey, so I see! Much, much more!" She yelled and grabbed the book, observing its explicit drawings. "Oh? Oh! That's..." Rose page through the work and they were both intrigued and astounded with the pictures.

"What is it, Rose? I certainly don't understand it," Rey was now moved by the ancient art of Kamasutra. "Can a man and a woman really do _that_?"

"I did only last night." Rose teased, her dark luscious hair flowing above her shoulders.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did, in my dreams!" Rose laughed, embracing her friend. "Finn measures up, doesn't he? You can tell me."

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. "We've kissed. That's all." And it was the truth. "He worries he's too poor to marry me, which is foolishness. And it's all the worst now that I'm here visiting you, my rich friend."

"Yes, rich, but not even one marriage proposal!"

Rose complained, but soon her longings would come to fruition. That evening, several suitors would come to visit and Rey joined her as the party guests arrived. The butler pompously announced as the visitors entered. "Poe Dameron." This was a man that quickly caught Rose's attention. Handsome, board-shouldered and confident, he dressed in a rather odd fashion for Coruscant.

"Look." Rey pointed to her friend the eccentric visitant. "What is that?"

"Poe Dameron. He's so refreshing, like a wild stallion between my legs!"

"You're positively indecent!" Rey tightened her grab on Rose's arm, her face reddened.

"I just know what men desire," Rose laughed, her entire body theatrical. "Watch." She approached the man, with a huge smile upon her face. "Poe, darling!"

"Miss Rose. Why you're as fresh as spring rain!" Poe charmed her with a grin.

"Oh, thank you!" She ran her hands over him. "Oh, Poe, please let me touch it. It's so _big_!" Rose winked at Rey and pulled out Poe's pistol from his utility belt, inspecting it with fascination.

"Sweet girl," Poe seemed captivated by Rose. "Oh, my dear sweet girl, I hold your hand and you've kissed me-"

"Dr. Beaumont Kin." 

The butler announced and Rose's attention went to the newer arrival. Ignoring Poe, she ran towards him. "Beaumont! Oceans of love!" The doctor almost tripped over the bearskin rug on the entrance, and Rose opened her arms to help him. "Oh, my poor, Dr. Kin, my darling! Come here. Come over here and I'll kiss it better. My poor little doctor." The man's face turned red by her sudden affections. "Really, doctor! What a naughty bear!" She ran her hands across his arms and face, leaving the medicine man with a knot on his throat.

"Armitage Hux, general."

Rose's wandering attention turned, yet again, to the latest entry, and immediately joined the red-haired man. "Hux! Oh, my darling! Oh, you look wonderful!" She touched his dark suit and then spun on her feet, grabbing the skirt of her white gown. "Like my dress? It's my snake dress." Hux nodded, his face redder than his hair. Meanwhile, Dr. Kin and Poe greeted each other and sat side-by-side on a couch, both suffering from Hux stealing Rose's attentiveness.

Rey knew Rose was both pure and virtuous but her freeways of speaking startled her sometimes. Finn used to say it was both the defect and prerogative of the aristocracy, they can say everything that's on their minds, with no worries whatsoever. Nonetheless, Rey appreciated her and was not surprised that men flock around her. She was beautiful, and Rey wished she was as pretty and as adored as she.

***

As the evening drew its end, Beaumont Kin returned to his Asylum to work on Mr. Chewbacca's case. It was a peculiar affair. The man was a successful solicitor at the Holdo and D'Acy's Law Firm, a respected member of society and cherished by many. And yet, once he returned home from a business deal on Mustafar, he promptly suffers a mental breakdown and has to be institutionalized. He seems to be obsessed with some sort of bloodlust. Dr. Kin enters Chewbacca's cell and asks the guard to wait outside while he checks on his bizarre patient.

"Would you care for an appetizer, Dr. Kin?" Chewbacca was eccentrically assembling bugs on his hands: grubs, flies, ants, beetles. wireworms.

"No, thank you," The doctor declined with repugnance. "How are you feeling tonight, Mr. Chewbacca?"

"Far better than you, my lovesick doctor." He replied with a malicious grin, his eyes carefully examining the insects crawling on his hands.

"Is my personal life of interest to you?"

"Of course it is," Chewbacca shrugged. "All life interests me." He took a wireworm between his meaty fingers and placed it on his mouth, chewing with delight.

"Your diet, Mr. Chewbacca, is disgusting!"

"They're perfectly nutritious," Chewbacca said while licking his lips and eating a fly this time. "You see, each life that I ingest gives me life."

"A fly gives you life?" The doctor was both perplexed and nauseated.

"Of course," Chewbacca nodded, turning away from the medicine man. "But you might as well ask a man to eat a molecule than to interest me in lesser carnivores."

"I shall have to produce a new classification of the lunatic for you," Beaumont sighed, running a hand through his face. "What about spiders? The spiders eat the flies."

"Yes, spiders eat them."

"And what about sparrows?"

This captured the wicked man's interest. "Sparrows? Did you say sparrows?"

"Or something larger, perhaps?" The doctor teased, to test how far his madness went. "A kitten?"

"Oh, yes! A kitten! I beg you, good doctor. A little, silky, playful kitten..." Chewbacca seemed to be salivating at the prospect. "I could teach him, feed him. Who would refuse me a kitten?"

"Wouldn't you prefer a fully-grown cat?"

"Yes! A big cat!" Chewbacca eyes' wide open, consumed by insanity and hunger. "My salvation depends upon it!"

"Your salvation?"

"Yes... I need lives!" The man nodded. "I need lives for the master."

"Master?" The doctor asked with bewilderment, it was the first time Chewbacca mentioned this. "What master? Who is he?" 

"The master will come, and he vowed to make me immortal."

"And how will this master of yours accomplish that?"

Without warning, Chewbacca threw himself at Beaumont Kin's neck, trying to pierce his teeth into the skin. Hearing the doctor's screams, the guard rushes inside and subdues the large patient, bringing him to his knees.

"The blood is the life!" The man yelled while the guard tried to sedate him by injecting some fluid into his jugular vein. "The blood is the life!"

***

Finn has lost track of time. For how long he has been on Mustafar, he did not know. He has seen strange things which he didn't dare to confess to his soul. The prince and the way he stared at Rey's photograph filled him with terror as if he had a part to play in a story unknown to him. He was shaving, looking into a small mirror while the razor wandered the shape of his neck. He listened to a noise behind his back and bounced, making the blade pierce the skin.

"Oh, prince Ren," Finn said with fright, a hand upon his neck, attempting to stop the bleeding. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Mr. Storm, you must be careful." The elder came closer to him. "You must take care of how you cut yourself, especially around the neck. It might be more dangerous than you think." Out of nowhere, he breaks the mirror with a punch, making Finn almost lose the balance on his feet. "A foul babble of man's vanity." He pointed at the spot where the mirror once stood. "Perhaps you should grow a beard, instead." Ren took the blade out of his hands. "The letters I requested... Have you finished them?"

Finn nodded and then cleaned his face with a towel. He grabbed three letters and hand them over to the prince.

"Good." The prince grinned. "I wouldn't venture the castle if I were you, Mr. Storm. And if you should leave these rooms, you won't, by any chance, go to sleep in any other part of the castle. It's old and holds many bad memories. You've been warned."

"I understand." Finn nodded, holding the towel against his neck.

The prince stared at the wooden crucifix around Finn's neck and snarled. "Do you not put your faith in such trinkets. We are on Mustafar, and Mustafar is not Coruscant. Our ways are not your ways. And to you, there shall be many unusual things to be found here."

"I've seen many strange things already!" Finn talked back in anger. "Wolves chasing my carriage, evil whispers in the night, mountains smoking!" He peers out of the window and sees the wolves in the courtyard, howling to the moon. "These creatures-"

The prince approached and smirked. "Oh, listen to them, the children of the night," Kylo seemed to delight in hearing to the wolves' howl. "What sweet music they make!"

"Music?" Finn took a step back like he didn't believe his ears. "Those beasts?"

"Not everyone is gifted enough to appreciate the beauty of darkness." The prince said and turned his back on Finn, exiting the room.

Nevertheless, the next time Finn glanced outside the window, he could have sworn he saw the prince crawling the castle's walls like a reptile.

He went to bed but couldn't fall asleep, staring at the ceiling while the wolves kept howling at a distance. He has done Ren's bidding by writing those letters. To the firm, to his family and his beloved Rey. He told them nothing of his fears as the prince would undoubtedly read them. He was Ren's prisoner now. Disregarding the advice he received earlier, late that night, Finn wandered the castle, driven by curiosity.

_**"Finn... Finn..."** _

It was Rey's voice, and it was calling out to him, seductive, hypnotic, needy.

_**"Come to me, Finn... Come..."** _

He followed the voice into a bedchamber, and it was empty apart from a bed.

_**"Lay down... Lay back into my arms... Lay back, Finn..."** _

Like he has been hypnotized, Finn did as told and lied on the bed. He felt invisible hands caressing his skin, softly at first, more passionate next. From within the bed, it seems, emerged a beautiful long-haired woman, her breasts barren for him, her hands thrilling up his legs. Soon, he saw two other women, one blonde and the other red-headed, appearing by his side, kissing and licking his face. Their skins were pale as if they were deceased, but their touch was like fire and he felt himself hardening at their affections, his erection pulsing on his trousers. They licked, kissed, bitten and then sucked on his skin, as his eyes rolled on his orbits and his head fell back, in pleasure. He shrieked while feeling his flesh being torn apart and blood dripping, hot thick blood the women took into their mouths, seizing every drop of it.

Like a thunderstorm, prince Ren entered the room and pulled the women away from Finn, blood leaking from their lips and fangs. "How dare you touch him?" Kylo's voice was filled with anger while the three vampiresses retracted on the corner, fearsome. "He belongs to me!"

"You!" One of the female vampires, the one with blonde hair, pointed at him. "You've never loved!"

"Oh, I have. I too can love," The prince replied. "And I shall love again."

"Are we to have nothing tonight?"

The vampiresses asked and the prince delivered them a crying baby. They viciously threw themselves at the infant while Finn witnessed the monstrosity in horror, screaming with dread, the prince laughing like a demon from the depths of Hell.

The next morning, Finn woke on the crypt, all alone in the cold gloomy darkness, surrounded by terrifying stone statutes and dust. He had been locked up by the prince, unable to escape. The letters he had written sealed his doom, no doubt about it. Throughout the next days, he saw, through the small caged window, several men filling boxes with decrepit earth from the bowels of the castle. These men, dressed in black, were fearless warriors, loyal to the death to prince Ren. These boxes were to be delivered to Ren's newly acquired Black Sun castle in Coruscant. It was puzzling, however, why the men loaded the boxes with the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I struggled a bit about what surname to give to Finn in this because we know so little about him/his past. I eventually decided to go with "Storm" because he's a former Stormtrooper (kind of lame, I know).
> 
> Since TROS sucked so much: Beaumont Kin is the historian/translator the Resistance hired to help Rey with the Jedi texts (because three droids weren't enough, apparently).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kylo Ren arrives at Coruscant and, appearing young during daylight, meets and charms Rey. Meanwhile, Rose’s health suddenly deteriorates which prompts her former suitors, Poe Dameron and Dr. Beaumont Kin, alongside her fiancé Armitage Hux, to summon Luke Skywalker, a metaphysician philosopher specialized on obscure diseases.

The day was gray when Rey received Finn's letter, a storm gathering soon, a thunder roaring at a distance. She was at the garden of Tico's estate, sat on a stone bench, lost on his betrothal writing, her hair gently streaming on the cold breeze. _Dearest Rey, all is well here. The prince has insisted I remain for a month to tutor him in Coruscanti custom. I can say no more except I love you. Ever faithful, Finn._ She lost count at how many times she has read those words and still couldn't make sense of them. Something was not right, something must have happened for him to write such a short, unenthusiastic and cryptic message.

Rey's eyebrows joined when Rose came to meet her, light on her feet and her blue gown floating on her trail. "I love him! Oh, Rey. It's so wonderful! I have decided!" Her voice was passionate and joyful, childish even. "I love him, and I've said yes!" This was typical Rose: always waiting for the right man to come along and wed her. Her three suitors have all proposed to her on the same evening, yet Rose once confessed to Rey she would gladly marry the three of them if she could.

"Finally!" Rey lowered the letter, while her friend sat by her side. "Wait, don't tell me. The one with the big pistol, yes?"

"Oh, no!" Rose rolled her eyes and laughed, giving her a quick, light touch. "To my dear number three! General Armitage Hux. Lord and Lady Hux. Would you like to be my maid of honor? Oh, please, Rey, say yes!" But Rey wasn't truly listening to her, her mind lost in some unknown place, far away from there, and Rose instantly took notice. "Rey, what is it? This is the most exciting day of my life and you don't seem to care."

"Forgive me," Rey sighed, grasping the letter. "It's just that I'm terribly worried about Finn... This letter I received is so cold, so unnatural... It's not like him at all! I fear something has happened."

"Oh, Rey, don't worry," Rose embraced her. "He'll be home soon enough, you'll see."

Drops of rain started to fall, gently dripping on their skin, at first, and they both laughed at the cold feeling, but the drizzle soon gained force as thunders and lightning menaced the skies above. "We better go inside," Rey took her friend's hand. "A storm is coming."

***

That night, a storm, unlike any other on living memory, raged over the sea and into Coruscant.

On Dr. Beaumont Kin's Lunatic Asylum, the patients were in a craze, screeching and yelling, throwing themselves at the walls of the cells, forcing the guards to sedate them with injections. Chewbacca, in particular, seemed hysterical. "The Master of all life is at hand! Gather round! I am here to do your bidding, Master!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while peering out the window, his large hands grabbing the iron enclosure. "I have worshipped you long and far off! Now that you are near, Master, I am your slave! I await your command!"

At his office, Dr. Kin resumed his work on Chewbacca's enigmatic case. His erratic behavior on this very night, more than usual that is, has made his case more compelling. Yet more puzzling. There was a method in his madness, even with the flies and the spiders. The doctor wished he had the genius to unravel the secret to the fantasy of one lunatic.

However, his heart was too ruined to study, to work. His beloved Rose has turned down his proposal and has chosen another. He was no match for her and her brand-new fiancé, the wealthy General Hux. Grabbing his kit, he poured morphine into a needle. Stretching his arm, he pointed at the vein and injected the liquid, feeling his body go numb. "Rose..."

***

As the storm roars outside, a thunder awakes Rey. Her eyes slowly opening and her eyebrows joining, upset by coming out of sleep by the noise outside. She doesn't remember ever witnessing a tempest like this one, lightning shedding light into the chamber, through the windows. She reluctantly got up of bed, yawning, still half-asleep. The storm didn't distress her, Rey has always been drawn to the darkness, to its appeal. Rose, however, wasn't fond of thunder, so Rey went to her bedroom to check on her, only to find her gone, the patio door wide open, the white curtains dancing in the wind, rain wetting the marble floor. She ran to close the door when she caught a glimpse of her friend walking down the garden's staircase. "Rose!" She tried to call for her, but Rose ignored her, and Rey realized she must be sleepwalking again. "Rose!"

Rey followed after her, she had to prevent her from hurting herself or getting sick for being on that rain for too long. Her hair and nightgown soaked wet as she ran into the garden maze, crying out for Rose. The winds howling and it was like her voice was of no consequence. The maze seemed to go on forever and she didn't know which direction to take, where to go, the air burning on her lungs, her feet cold from the ground. Then she heard Rose crying out, but it wasn't in pain, it was... in pleasure? Rey followed her scream until she found her on a bench, near the Tico's family burial vault. She gasped at the sight. At first, she didn't fully understand what her eyes were seeing. It was a sort of wolf, a wolfman, covered in dark hair, leading over Rose, holding her waist while his teeth pierced the skin of her neck, licking the wound. It couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming, her entire body paralyzed by fear. Then the wolfman stopped and looked at her, blood dripping from his fangs.

_"No, do not see me!"_

All of Rey's memories of the incident were gone and all she saw was Rose lying on the stone bench, agonizing with her eyes closed. She ran towards her and took her into her hands, bouncing her, trying to shake her awake. "Rose, wake up! Rose, you're dreaming," She said, stroking her face and hair as Rose opened her eyes. "You were walking in your sleep again."

She stared at Rey with tears, her eyes full of dread and confusion. "My soul seemed to leave my body... There was this agonizing feeling and, when I came back to me, I saw you shaking me."

"You're all right," Rey took her into her embrace, helping her rise, but Rose's body was colder than the stone itself. "Let's go back inside, it's freezing out here, you might get sick."

"I had to, it sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control," Rose muttered in distress while they were heading back to the house. "And those red eyes! I still have the taste of his blood on my mouth!"

"It was only a dream, Rose," Rey tried to tranquilize her, while they climbed the staircase. "You were only dreaming."

***

In the morning, the newspapers of Coruscant spoke of the strangest storm on living memory, the mystery of a missing crew from a ship named _The Supremacy_ and a wolf's escape from the city zoo. But those weren't the only novelties being advertised on that day. "See the amazing cinematograph!" One man shouted, calling for visitors to enter. "A wonder of modern civilization! An amazing sensation! See the cinematograph, ladies, and gents!" 

After satisfying his bloodlust, Kylo Ren has regenerated, long-forgotten was his elderly physique and he now assumed his younger self; his dark hair was back, alongside his firm skin and decent hands, no more skeleton fingers and clawed nails. He has moved winds to carry the ship out to sea, to arrive at once, eager to meet her again. His love and life, she who bound all things and gave purpose to his entire existence, his cure and curse. He should have felt regret over the lives he took to get there, but he didn't. The crew of _The Supremacy_ has given him back his youth. They were terrified, rightly believing something or someone was aboard the ship with them. The survival instincts of men have never failed to astonish him. And she almost witnessed him feasting upon that young woman's neck. Erasing her memory was a necessity, she couldn't have seen him like that, in that beastly form. He was now ready for her, to make her his, at last, and to reclaim what they have lost all those centuries ago.

Coruscant was everything Kylo had hoped for, although his hunger would be hard to contain there. Now, he was satisfied, but the blood would be required for later. There were so many lives around him, men and women and children lost on their daily routines, unaware of his menacing presence. Unaware they were his to feast on. He could take everything he wanted and more. But he wouldn't exercise his mind tricks on her, never on her. She would remember him. A love like theirs is not forgotten by the soul, no matter reincarnation or how many ages passed.

And then, as if the universe has heard his prayers, there she was, walking on the sideway, lost on her thoughts.

 _Kira_.

Her hair and clothes were of a different fashion but no matter how many centuries passed by, he would recognize her anywhere, in any form. It was the same hazel eyes, the same nose, the same perky lips, the same cheekbones.

"See me," Kylo whispered, his gaze lost on her. "See me now." She spared him but a single glance before entering a pharmacist shop, but that glimpse was enough to make him shiver like he hasn't on decades.

"Escaped wolf from zoo, still at large!" A newspaper seller announced, approaching the prince. "Paper, sir?" Kylo gave him a coin, which the boy stowed on his pocket and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

The boy's voice was far away, for Kira reborn had his full awareness. Kylo walked towards the pharmacy, now was his opportunity to engage her, to speak to her, for them to be reunited at last. She was exiting the building, holding a bottle of medicine and looking down at the cobblestones when his body collided with hers. She gasped and the bottle was released from her hands, and it would have shattered on the floor if not for Kylo's grasp. He helped her regain her balance and returned the bottle. "My humblest apologizes." She gave Kylo a curious stare, observing him and his features, and he understood she was intrigued by him. "Forgive my ignorance but I have recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city. Is a beautiful lady-"

However, her body language shifted and she held her chin high before turning her back on him: "You may purchase a street atlas for sixpence. Good day."

"I have offended you," Kylo said making her stop on her track, revolving to face him again. "I'm only looking for the cinematograph." He smiled at her, hoping to recapture her interest. "I understand it's a wonder of the civilized world."

"If you seek culture, then visit a museum. Coruscant is filled with them." She spoke with a harsh tone, her hands firmly holding the bottle, her entire body tense. "Excuse me."

But he wouldn't yield that easily, she certainly remembers him, she's likely confused by his presence, after so many years. And when she crosses the street, he's already there waiting for her, his curse has its benefits. "A woman so lovely and intelligent shouldn't be walking the streets of Coruscant without her gentleman."

"Do I know you, sir?" She was upset, her fists clenched. "Are you acquainted with my husband? Should I call the police?"

Perhaps she doesn't remember him after all. Kylo lowered his eyes and was about to take his leave: "Forgive me, I shall bother you no more."

"Sir, it is I who was being rude," She swallowed, almost regretting her aggressivity. "If you're looking-"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," He replied, taking off his hat. "I'm prince Ben of Chandrila."

Her eyebrows joined in awe. "A prince, no less?"

"I am your servant." Kylo nodded, his piercing gaze penetrating deep into her eyes.

"Rey Niima."

"I am honored, Madame Rey." He took her hand and placed a kiss, while she was suddenly taken back by his intensity, a petite smile appearing on her face. Making her smile, even if shyly, was enough for him.

"This way." She pointed, him walking alongside her. His hand near to her back, just centimeters above the fabric, the temptation to touch her was great but he resisted it, nonetheless. He didn't want to disintegrate their newly found agreement.

***

"Good day. Mr. Hux asked me to stop by to see Miss Rose." Dr. Beaumont Kin arrives at the Tico's estate, carrying his medical bag. The butler greets him and leads him into the parlor, where Rose is being fitted in her wedding gown, looking at the mirror and surrounded by seamstresses as if her health was of no matter and nothing had happened. 

"Oh, Beaumont. Brilliant Beaumont, do you like it?" Rose twirls in the dress, grabbing the delicate white lace between her fingers. "Did Hux put you up to this or do you want me alone just once before I'm married?" She laughed while the working ladies left the room, and she capriciously seats on the couch.

"Miss Rose, you are embarrassing me, I'm here as your doctor," Beaumont approaches, seating in front of her. "Your fiancé is very worried about you, and I assure you a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust."

Rose lowered her eyes and then gave him an intense and troubled gaze. "Help me, Beaumont. I don't know what's happening to me." She whispered, terrified, her entire body trembling. "I'm changing, I can feel it. I can hear everything! I hear the servants at the other end of the house whispering. I hear mice in the attic stomping like elephants. And I'm having horrible nightmares... Those eyes... I can't stop dreaming about those wicked eyes!"

"I'm here, Rose," The physician reassured, preparing the morphine injection. "Nothing will harm you." He gently grabs her arm and injects the needle into the skin, making her whine in discomfort. "Let it work, Rose." He caresses her face with tenderness, his sweet Rose. 

"Oh, Beaumont..." She sighs with a smile, feeling the morphine spreading through her veins, blending with her blood. "Kiss me, Beaumont..."

He approaches her and places a perk on her lips, immediately censuring himself while Rose chuckles, the morphine taking hold, sedating her.

In the meanwhile, Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron arrive on horseback. "May I say Miss Rose is hotter than a June bride riding bareback buck-naked in the middle of the-"

"I would watch your colonial tongue if I were you." Hux threatened as they unhorsed to enter the house. They were received by Dr. Kin, whose expression was both dark and concerned. "How is our lovely patient today?"

"Frankly, I'm puzzled."

"Oh, Kin, are you still brooding over Miss Rose?" Poe jested. "Hux got the best of us."

"I can only conclude it must be something mental." Kin shrugged in desperation.

"Do you hear that, Hux?" Poe laughed, poking at the general's arm. "Last week he wanted to marry her, now he wants to have her institutionalized!"

"Let's go have a look at her, shall we?" Hux demanded as they were led into the parlor by the doctor. Rose was resting on the couch, her eyes closed, her lips opened, moaning and trembling, gasping at her throat as if it burned from the inside.

"I'm at a loss, I admit. Her condition seems to be of the blood, but unknown to all medical theory," The doctor said while the two men looked at Rose with bewilderment. "I'm at desperate need so I've taken the liberty of sending a telegram to Luke Skywalker, a metaphysician philosopher."

"Sounds like a goddam witchdoctor to me!"

"Bring him here." Hux nodded, ignoring Poe's skepticism. "Spare no expense."

***

The cinematograph is indeed a novelty of the new age, a photograph in movement. Many have flocked to witness the wonder first-hand. Others to meet in private, sheltered from curious eyes, for it was a dark and mysterious space, filled with hidden corners, and Rey knew it wasn't a suitable site for a bride to be with a tall dark stranger, and handsome nonetheless.

"Astounding!" The prince remarked, clearly fascinated by the moving pictures. "There are no limits to science."

"How can you call this _science_?" Rey teased. "Do you think Madame Curie would invite such comparisons? Really?" She caught herself smiling too much and too widely at the prince, engaging in some sort of unknown game, and cleared her throat. Finn wouldn't be pleased with her behavior at all. "I shouldn't have come here. I must go." She took a step back when the prince gently seized her arm, preventing her from leaving, not due to his use of strength, which was minimal, but because of his narcotic touch.

"Do not fear me." He whispered against her face, too close, too intimate for it to be appropriate.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist, keeping her body tightly close to his, all decency lost as he steered her into a back room, making her lie on a couch. "Stop this!" Rey shouted, and she should have felt terrified but she didn't, what alarmed her wasn't what the man leading over her might do but the fact she was enjoying it. "Stop, please!" But he didn't force himself on her, instead, he held her into his arms and spoke in some unknown language, his speech seductive like that of a lover, and Rey's eyes widened. "My God... I _know_ you." She whispered, recognizing the familiarity of his voice in this strange tongue. "Who are you?" 

"I have crossed oceans of time to find you." He whispered, his hands gently across her neck, exposing the bare skin to him. 

Rey felt her entire existence melting away, lost in his arms. She should have felt trapped or frightened, but she didn't. His embrace was like a memory from a dream long forgotten. She struggled to breathe under his touch, and it was like her body was catching on fire. This man was unlike any man. Then she heard screaming and people running, something occurring in the main room, and she returned to herself. Rey broke from the prince's arms and ran. It could not be, she shouldn't be feeling these things, she was being deceitful to Finn and he didn't deserve it. People were scattered, trying to find their way out.

"Ladies and gentlemen there is no reason for panic," The manager said. "The animal handlers have everything under complete control."

Rey entered one of the hidden rooms but there was no exit. When she turned her back to face the door, she saw a large white wolf standing before her. She shivered with horror when he snarled at her, ready to attack. That's when she hears the prince speaking in some foreign tongue and the wolf goes to him, like a pet. Rey gazes at him in awe: who is this man?

"Come here, Rey." He kneels to embrace the wolf, who's caressing the prince's face with his muzzle. Rey slowly approaches them and bows. The prince wordlessly requests her to touch the wolf's white fur which she does, a bit scared at first but then becomes more at ease, feeling the softness of the coat, smiling while feeling the prince's intense gaze upon her. "He likes you," Kylo whispers and she smiles back at him, lost in the moment. "There is much to be learned from beasts."

***

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, Finn strives to survive Ren's brides, feeling his life hanging by a thread. Those women, those devils of the pit, drain his blood to keep him weak, barely alive and unable to escape. But he's resolved to try one last time, by the river and into the water. Yes, by the river he will certainly find a passageway to leave this cursed land where the devil and his children still walk with earthly feet.

At dawn, Finn climbed out a window, moving along the ledge, his hands and feet careful for not fall down before the time is right, even though death would be preferable to what he had to endure there. He wasn't even knowledgeable of how long he has been in that damned castle with those wicked demons. When the height was no longer deathly, he threw himself into the water and allowed the river to carry him upstream. All was dark and cold, but the water was healing his wounds and the wish to escape was greater than any physical trial. He was climbing through stone, over the riverbank, when he saw light nearby. With his chest full of hope and relief, he ran towards the source and came upon a convent in the woods.

***

Late at night, Luke Skywalker arrives at the Tico's estate. He undresses his travel cape and hat, handing them over to the butler and is greeted by Dr. Beaumont Kin, who enthusiastically shakes his hand, sighing with relief. "Professor Skywalker, how good of you to come!"

"I always come to my friends in need when they call me," Luke nodded, looking around. "So... Beaumont, tell me everything about your case. You mentioned it was urgent."

"She has all the usual physical anemic signs," Beaumont replied. "Her blood analyzes normal, and yet it is not. She manifests continued blood loss but I cannot trace the cause."

"Blood loss?" Luke's eyebrows joined in curiosity. "How?"

Their conversation is disrupted by Rose screaming, and they both rush upstairs, into her room. She was trembling on the bed, yelling with her eyes closed, with the patio doors are wide open.

"My God," Luke whispers, witnessing the disturbed young woman, and then points at the window. "Close the door!" He sat on the bed, taking Rose into his arms and examines her eyes. "She's only a child!" The physician continues to study her face until he reaches down to her neck and discerns two freshly-made bite marks, vivid burning red, the blood not coagulated yet. "There's no time to be lost. There must be a transfusion at once." He turns to Dr. Kin, who attempts to cover Rose with the sheets. "Take off your coat. You remember how to tie a tourniquet, don't you?"

"You've perfect the procedure?" Beaumont asks while undressing.

"Perfected? No, I've only experimented on animals." Luke replies while Dr. Kin finishes the tourniquet on Rose's arm and grabs for the transfusion kit. "If hemolysis occurs in the blood or the serum, her red blood cells will explode, and she will die." The professor hands him a rubber hose. "Here, take this tube."

The doctor was assembling the fittings when General Hux storms into the bedroom, rage upon his face. "What in God's name is going on up here?"

"This is Professor Luke Skywalker-" Beaumont replies while operating a pump with a stopcock for each side.

"And what on earth is he doing to my Rose?" Hux points to Luke, who's holding down Rose.

"He's trying to save her life!" Beaumont yelled in desperation.

"You're the fiancé? Please, sit and take off your coat." Luke instructed while pointing to a chair by the bed. "This young lady is very ill, she's dying. She wants blood and blood she must have." But Hux just stood there, staring at Rose with bewilderment on his eyes. "Take off your coat, man!"

"Roll up your sleeve, Armitage," Beaumont urged, with a syringe on his hand. Hux did as told, falling into the chair, his eyes locked on Rose. "This may hurt a little." The physician then inserted the needle into a vein in Hux's arm and started to pump, the blood flowing down the tube.

"My life is hers," Hux said, looking at Rose with affection. "I would give my last drop of blood to save her, doctor."

"Your last drop?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, you are very welcome here. I do not ask as much as that... not yet."

"Hold her hand." Beaumont directed Hux while inserting another needle into Rose's arm, making her cry in distress, while the blood transfusion began.

Later and after the procedure was concluded, the men gathered in the garden, puzzled with Rose's sudden affliction. The night was cold and foggy, and they shared cigars and a glass of brandy to rest.

"That poor gal has had the blood of two men put into her already!" Poe said, clearly troubled. "Her whole body couldn't hold that much blood! What took it out?"

"That's a very good question, Mr. Dameron." Luke agreed, taking a deep breath on the cigar.

"Those marks on her throat," Beaumont recalled the glowing marks on Rose's fair skin. "No disease, no trituration... I'm sure the blood loss occurred there."

"Oh? Where did the blood go?" Luke asked, observing the doctor like he was studying him. "You were once a careful student, Beaumont. Use your brain. Where did the blood go?"

"The bedclothes would be covered in blood." Beaumont replied like he was trying to discredit his theory.

"Exactly," Luke nodded. "You don't let your eyes see nor your ears hear that which you cannot account for."

"Something just... went up there, sucked it out of her and flew away, I suppose?" Beaumont asked in mockery.

"Yes," Luke agreed. "Why not?"

"That's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant," Hux rolled his eyes while taking a sip of brandy. "Will one of you learned doctors, or whatever you are, kindly explain to me what is going on with my Rose?"

"Beaumont, you are a scientist," Luke recalled. "You do not think that there are things in this universe that you cannot understand and which are true? Mesmerism, hypnotism, telekinesis, materialization, astral bodies..."

"Oh, for God's sake..." Hux sighed in exasperation.

"Gentlemen, we are not fighting some disease here," Luke announced. "Those marks on your dear Miss Rose's neck were made by something unspeakable out there, dead but not dead. It stalks us for some dread purpose I do not yet comprehend. To live, it feeds on Rose's precious blood. It is a beast, a monster."

***

Rey rested next to Rose on the bed, while she slept. She covered her with the sheets and stroked her face, and wondered what was happening to them both. Until recently, her feelings were never troubled, and she wished to be herself again, the sensible Rey she has always depended on. But everything has changed ever since she encountered him. The prince. There was a sinister, dark side to him that she found irresistible. She has never met any man with such passion for life.

The next time she met him, Rey wore her best gown of dark red silk. They were at a private room of an establishment on Coruscant Heights. "Absinthe is the aphrodisiac of the soul," The prince said, slowly pouring cold, distilled water onto a sugar cube, as it begins to dissolve into the green liquid below. "The green fairy who lives in the absinthe wants your soul, but you are safe with me." He smiled at her, his intense gazed locked into hers as Rey took a sugar cube into her lips.

"Tell me, prince," She urged while savoring the absinthe. "Tell me about your home."

"It's the most beautiful place in all creation."

"Yes, it must be," Rey said, her mind traveling to realms far away, past time and space. "A land beyond a great, vast forest. Surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards, and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else."

"You describe my home as if you had seen it firsthand." The prince came closer to her, kneeling at her side, observing her face.

"It's your voice, perhaps. It's so familiar," Rey whispered, feeling him drawing close. "It's like a... It's like a voice in a dream I cannot place, and it comforts me when I am alone." She faces the prince and he's too near for her own sanity. His gaze filled with such emotion and passion it disturbs her. She has to resist it but it's unaware if she has the strength to do it. She rises from her seat and turns her back on him, worried by their intimacy. "And what of the princess?"

"Princess?" His voice was both surprised and saddened.

"There is always a princess... with gowns flowing white," Rey answered, remembering things she hasn't experience in her lifetime, her eyes beginning to watering. "Her face... her face is the river. The princess, she is the river filled with tears and with sadness and heartbreak."

"There was a princess... Kira," Kylo said, coming closer to her, his voice filled with grief and hope, almost whispering at her neck. "She was the most radiant woman in all the empires of the wold. Men's deceit took her from her ancient prince. She leaped to her death into the river that you spoke of. In my mother's tongue, it's called _Argeș_ , River Princess." His hand stroked her face, gently, his fingers tracing down her tears until he caught them in his palm. When he opened it, Rey was marveled to discover that her tears were turned into sparkling diamonds, and she smiled as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

And they danced through the night, at candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Gingerose has become one of my favorite things.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
